The disclosure relates to MAXMET materials used for cold sprayed coatings.
MAXMETs are a class of metal matrix composites reinforced with MAX phases. MAX phases are a family of 60+ compounds with an unusual and sometimes unique combination of properties combining properties of ceramics and metals. MAXMETs offer excellent mechanical properties and improved toughness, high damage tolerance, high thermal stability, and improved erosion resistance. They also exhibit fully reversible non-linear elastic hysteresis behavior during cyclic deformation that results in ultrahigh damping capability in MAXMET composite.
The above mentioned attributes render MAXMETs suitable candidates for abradable coatings, dampeners, and bushing materials. However, for high temperature applications, thermodynamic stability of MAX phases, or lack thereof, when in contact with high melting point matrices at or above their melting point temperature, potentially may pose limitations for manufacturing via melt infiltration, powder processing or thermal spraying routes where high processing temperatures are required.
Therefore, there is a need for lower temperature processing of MAXMETs to ensure the MAX phase reinforcement remains thermodynamically stable and retains its composition.
Specifically, for the manufacture of MAXMET coatings via thermal spraying routes, there are multiple manufacturing steps involved. For example, spray drying of “MAX” phase powder with “metal” powder prior to thermal spraying. This step in manufacturing is costly, and sometimes has low yield. Therefore, there is a need for lower cost higher yield manufacturing routes to process “MAXMET” composites.